I Found Her
by walk-awaymydear
Summary: It's after Breaking Dawn and things are back to normal, well, kind of. Seth has finally found his imprint, his soulmate. But she's diffrent and comes with unexpected baggage. How can he help a girl who can barely help herself?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as my alarm woke me up. It seemed like I had only been asleep for seconds but i had had a healthy 8 hours though, luckily. I trudged downstairs to get food. I didn't smell any food though. Grr... I thought, mom leaves early on a Monday. I made myself a bowl of cereal and eat it standing up, while I heard my big sister Leah upstairs swear loudly. "Shit! Stupid fucking wardrobe," I laughed quietly to myself, and then went upstairs to get ready for school.

The guys honked the horn outside loudly.

"Come on Seth, hurry up!" Colin shouted at me.

"Coming," I shouted back "Asshole's." I muttered, annoyed.

I grabbed my schoolbag then headed out the door. Quil's truck revved as I jumped in the back, beside Colin, Brady, Embry and Jacob who was riding shotgun. I wasn't really paying attention to the guys talking about the bonfire party that was organized for tomorrow night.

I was thinking about something else, something Nessie had said to me yesterday, "Don't worry, Seth the right girl will appear soon enough." I had been thinking about when I would meet my soul mate a lot, recently. I was a pretty patient person but I was wondering if I ever would imprint. Every one but Brady had, even tiny Collin had imprinted on that new girl from California, Lucy. I broke off from thought as the truck stopped in front of the school. Quil, Jake and Embry were going to the Cullen's after they dropped us off so they were pushing us "kids" out. I hated it when they called us that. Well, Collin only looked about 12 and Brady was the most immature guy I had ever met but they were okay though. I was a lot older than I looked but that was a wolf thing though.

I said goodbye to Collin and Brady who were a year below me and headed to my locker. I got the main lockers and I heard Melanie Crykes and her little popular gang bitch to another girl. From my glimpse at her I saw she was different, definitely someone who would not fit in, obviously Melanie had noticed that. As I looked at her back, I couldn't look away for some reason. She had long blondish hair, and she was quite tall compared to Melanie but Melanie wore heels so height wasn't scaring her here. Her t-shirt had red blood drops on it from the back, a red and green polka dot mini skirt and rainbow socks covered her top half of her legs and her knee-high converse the other half.. Wow, she was definitely something else but I had a weird strong urge to go over and see her face but that was crazy though...

"Seriously, I mean what's with your outfit? Did you go for emo bright look for today?" Melanie, remarked as her friends laughed.

I heard the girl snort in laughter. Not a good idea.

"You find it funny you freak?"

The girl's stance changed to a questioning look. She is crazy...

"You are such an ugly freak, you creep!"

"Whatever asylum you came from I suggest you go back, you freak!"

"Why, is there something wrong with this one, no wait, it's not a mental home it's a slut home. No wonder you guys are so popular, you're the perfect example." The girl spat in their faces and with that she spun around and walked past the stunned faces around her, leaving Melanie completely shocked and scrambling for another comeback. She failed.

That was when I saw her face for the first time. I finally understood my weird feelings toward this girl. People were muttering around me but I couldn't hear anything.

The whole world stopped from that second I saw her.

The new girl, the weirdo and the most important thing in my life...

I stood there in shock until a guy from my class came up to me and told me I was late for class. I got there disorientated and confused. I tried to regain normalness before I stepped into class. The teacher gave me a look but that was it I slipped into my seat looking down. I felt someone near me, usually the seat next to me in chemistry was empty due to my frightening size. But today it wasn't, I peeked a look to my right. And her face hit me all over again. Her beautiful, pale face. Her blue eyes darkened with make-up. She was a perfect piece of nature and she was sitting 5 inches away from me. I looked away for as long as I could. She just sat there as if nothing had happened. I felt as if there had been a huge earthquake and she had swept me from under my feet.

I couldn't take it. She just sat there so perfect. So stunningly beautiful. It was too much. I grabbed my bag and books and swiftly left during the middle of the teachers lecture. Everyone was looking; the only thing keeping me from looking back was her blue eyes.

After I had slipped out of school amazingly unnoticed, I knew where I was heading. I went straight past the car lot and into the trees that fringed them.

I left my bag; books and clothes in a tree stump a little bit in and ran to the Cullen's as a wolf.


	2. Side Note

Please review & rate this story. It will make my day ^.^ , Any opinions welcome. I'm not sure if this story is any good so review and let me know please!


End file.
